196 días de cálido invierno
by Satch-Yuu
Summary: Winteriron Au. A lo largo de 197 días Tony y Bucky tendrán que convivir en la mansón Stark, compartir pesadillas, dolores, alegrias y más, mucho más. Saldrán adelante uno con la ayuda del otro y tal vez, entre todo el caos que son sus vidas, ellos puedan encontrar un poco de felicidad, alivio y ¿por que no? Amor. ALERTA Bottom!Tony. Ligero Stony.


Él no sabe que es lo que le llevo a hacer está locura, a arriesgarse de esa forma. Pero sabe que tiene menos de treinta segundos para decir algo, lo que sea, cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa inteligente; porque sabe también que solo se necesita de una mala palabra o un movimiento en falso y el hombre frente a él le disparara sin el menor remordimiento, activara los protocolos de seguridad y en menos de dos minutos tendrá a todos, o casi todos, los habitantes de esa torre apuntándole. No tiene la menor oportunidad de salir vivo de esta situación, así que necesita hacer los movimientos exactos.

Ve como el hombre de rojiza armadura se empieza a desesperar, y sabe (por experiencias anteriores) que está a cinco segundos de disparar los propulsores y lanzarlo desde el treintavo piso de la torre.

Cinco…. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando decidió que está era una buena idea?

Cuatro… ¡Vamos! Si el mismo sabía que sus ideas nunca eran buenas.

Tres… ¡Oh por todos los cielos! ¡Piensa en algo, piensa en algo! ¡¿El hielo te rostizo el cerebro?! ¡Muévete!

Dos… El tiempo se está acabando, puede ver la deslumbrante luz azul en ese puño.

Uno… ¡Bucky maldita sea! No hiciste todo este viaje solo para acojonarte a última hora.

— ¡Lo siento! — Dice, grita o murmura, la verdad es que no sabe siquiera que ha dicho o hecho, pero debe ser algo bueno porque no ha sido lanzado de la torre, no hay alarmas de intrusos sonando por los altavoces y no hay un montón de furiosos Avengers persiguiendo su cabeza.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Lo siento — Bien, no es lo mejor que podría haber dicho pero es una forma de empezar.

— ¿Sobre qué en realidad? ¿Entrar a mi piso a las dos de la madrugada? ¿Intentar matarme mientras duermo? ¿Simplemente intentar matarme? ¿Darme un infarto? ¿Seguir las órdenes de Hydra? Hombre, tienes que ser más específico.

Esa era una buena cuestión ¿Por qué estaba disculpándose? Siendo honesto había al menos una docena de bien justificadas razones para disculparse. ¿Cuál de todas ellas era la que lo llevo a arriesgar su cuello?

—Por todo supongo… — respondió al final mucha convicción.

— ¿Así que quieres que crea que burlaste la seguridad de mi torre y entraste a mi piso privado solo para disculparte por vaya a saber lo que sea que pase por tu trastornada mente y que no vas a intentar matarme? — dijo el hombre dentro de la armadura con evidente sarcasmo.

— Sí.

—Bien. ¡Jarvis! Activa los…

— ¡Espera! — Avanzar esos dos pasos fue una mala idea porque nuevamente se encontraba en el punto de mira de los propulsores de Iron Man — Sé que no me crees y que todo esto es raro ¡Carajo es más extraño para mí que para ti! — Necesitaba respirar profundo y empezar de nuevo — ¿Puedes… puedes quitarte la armadura?

Stark empezó a reírse o al menos así se escuchaba a través de los distorsionados altavoces de la armadura y ahora le apuntaba con ambas manos.

—Tú obviamente piensas que soy imbécil. Me quito la armadura y luego ¿Qué? ¿Tomamos el té? ¿Dejo que me estrangules a morir?

—No, solo… Puedes quitar solo la máscara, es extraño hablar contigo y no ver tu rostro.

Cuando Bucky creia que al fin había pasado la línea y ganado su pase al infierno Stark se quitó la máscara y puede ver su rostro, bastante similar al de Howard pero con algunos rasgos más delicados justo como María. No, no debía pesar en ellos ahora. Aún no. Así que suprimió la punzada en el pecho y se dijo ¡Ahora o nunca Bucky!

Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala, no dejes de respirar. Se repetía en su mente.

—Lo siento…

—Eso ya lo dijiste soldado — Interrumpió Stark, ahora sin la máscara podía ver la diversión cruzando ese rostro, igual que Howard cuando se burlaba de cualquiera. ¡No Bucky, no vayas por el camino de las memorias nostálgicas y culpables!

— ¡Deja de interrumpirme! — ¡Temperamento Barnes, temperamento! — Lo siento, siento haberme infiltrado en tu torre, y en SHIELD, siento haber intentado matarte hace un año, siento lo de Howard y María y Jarvis, también lo de ese tipo Obadiah…

— ¡¿Obadiah?! ¿Qué diablos tiene que ver Obadiah contigo? — ¡Bucky estúpido, estúpido, estúpido!

—Hydra

—Por supuesto ¿tenían que tenerme vigilado, no?

—Bueno, después de la muerte de Howard y María SHIELD aumento la seguridad sobre ti, Hydra necesitaba asegurarse que no fueras un problema

¡Dios, como dolían todos esos recuerdos!

— ¿Y ahora vienes a terminar el trabajo? ¿Vas matarme?

—No quiero matarte — un poco más de seguridad sobre esa afirmación hubiera sido buena idea.

—Eso es lo que diría alguien que quiere matarme — replico Stark mientras se ponía más a la defensiva.

— ¿Puedes dejar eso de que intento matarte? — Igual que Howard ese hombre sí que sabía cómo terminar con la paciencia de algunas personas, no es que Bucky tuviera mucha, a veces él pensaba que con cada lavado de cerebro muchas habilidades habían menguando — Solo vine a disculparme, tenía que hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo, he hecho de tu vida un infierno…

— ¿No es un poco egocéntrico de tu parte creer eso? — sorpresivamente Stark estaba desprendiéndose de su armadura o viceversa, toda esa nueva tecnología era demasiado para el soldado de invierno. Todo eso era nuevo para él. — Mi vida ya era un infierno antes de ti, si mataste a Howard, María y Jarvis y seguramente has intentado matarme unas cuantas veces a lo largo de estos… muchos años pero te puedo asegurar que todo este infierno no ha sido solo tu culpa, me atrevo a decir que de hecho yo tengo más culpa que tú. — Mientras hablaba, Stark fue acercándose a un mini bar y empezo a servirse una copa de alguna clase de licor desconocido para el soldado que está a mitad de la sala — ¿Una copa? — ¿En serio ese tipo estaba ofreciéndole una bebida?— ¿No? ¿Seguro? Es el mejor Whisky escoces que puedes encontrar en el mercado.

—Mate a tus padres, intente matarte a ti y falle, Hydra designo a Obadiah para vigilarte y por ese tipo ahora eres esto — dijo mientras señalaba el reactor en su pecho— Pudiste tener una vida feliz con una familia feliz…

—Estás equivocado, jamás habría pasado nada así. Mi madre ya estaba hundida en la depresión y el alcohol tres años antes de su muerte — ahora que no tenía puesta la armadura era fácil distinguir la mueca de disgusto que cruzo por el rostro de Stark.

—La María que yo recuerdo era una mujer noble, fuerte e inocente que…

—Pues la mujer de mis memorias era una mujer débil que pasaba sus días lo suficientemente ebria para olvidar que tenía un hijo o un esposo.

—Howard...

—Él estaba demasiado ocupado buscando al Capitán América como para prestar atención a la depresión de su mujer o a los logros de su primogénito. Así que Copito de Nieve como puedes ver mi vida ya era infernal antes de ti.

Cuando el soldado Barnes conoció a Howard Stark en la guerra, a pesar de su arrogancia e irónico carácter, supo que era un buen hombre, a María también la conoció: era una enfermera voluntaria con suficiente carácter para hacerle frente a Howard. Nunca imagino que ellos terminarían juntos y menos que él terminaría quitándoles la vida. Tampoco estuvo en su mente saber que conocería a su hijo y le pediría disculpas de una forma tan patética.

—Cuando Hydra se desintegro me dedique a vagar por el mundo en busca de respuestas, tenía que recordar quien era y lo que había hecho, fue un proceso duro y doloroso, busque información y con cada dato importante llegaba un flash de recuerdos, todo estaba en los archivos de Hydra: asesinatos, ordenes, ciclos de congelación y descongelación, rostros conocidos y desconocidos, nombres que no conocía de algún lado pero que sabía eran de personas que están muertas. Mis primeros recuerdos fueron de la guerra, de Steve, de mi infancia a su lado, poco a poco recordé a Peggy, a Howard y a María. Después recordé muertes, asesinatos borrosos, los primeros asesinatos en aparecer claramente en mi mente fueron de Howard y María.

A veces quisiera no haber recuperado la conciencia, seguir siendo el arma de Hydra, sin sentimientos, remordimientos o memorias. Cuando no recordaba nada la vida era más fácil, no había pesadillas ni dolor.

—Copito de nieve deberías saber que no soy psicólogo — Hay estaba de nuevo ese tono burlón que tanto le recordaba a Howard, al viejo Howard — Cuando quieras podemos hacer terapia de grupo — Ahora Stark le guiñaba un ojo y se terminaba de un trago el resto del licor que tenía en el vaso.

— ¿Es lo único que sabes hacer? ¿Burlarte de la persona que mato a tus padres? Podría matarte Stark — grito Bucky ya fuera de sus cabales.

—Creí haber escuchado que no querías matarme, tal vez deba activar esos protocolos de seguridad — dijo con un tono burlón mientras jugueteaba con el vaso vacío y una botella de licor.

—No voy a matarte, y me disculpo por haberlo intentado antes. — dijo con resignación ¡Si, acaba de destruir lo poco de orgullo propio que le quedaba!

—Necesitas buscar una razón diferente si me vas a pedir disculpas.

— ¡¿Eso no te parece razón suficiente?!

—No, la verdad es que no — sin que se diera cuenta Tony se situó a su lado y con todo su descaro le paso un brazo sobre los hombros, antes de que pudiera reaccionar o ponerse en un modo defensivo el otro hombre ya se había retirado — ¡Hombre! ¿Qué se supone que hacen el Capi Paleta y tú para mantenerse en forma? ¿Yoga? ¿Pilates? ¿Crav-maga? ¿Esteroides? No deberían tener ese cuerpo cuando han pasado casi 50 años en el hielo ¿O solo es cosa de súper soldados?— Tony tomo asiento en un sofá de dos plazas que está a mitad de la sala y observo con diversión al temible Soldado de invierno.

¿Capi Paleta? ¿Pilates? ¿Esteroides? ¿Qué diablos pasaba con este tipo? Hace cinco minutos no podía ni mover un brazo sin que me amenazara con volarle el cráneo y ahora viene con toda la confianza a toquetearle.

— ¡No entiendes! ¡Necesito disculparme, necesito tu perdón! ¡Quiero que las malditas pesadillas se vayan! — grito harto de no poder llegar a algún lado con este tipo.

—Te sorprendería — dijo con un poco de amargura en su voz — Entiendo perfectamente: conozco el dolor que se siente cuando te insertan un pedazo de metal sin anestesia, un maldito pedazo de metal que divide tu vida en un antes y un después, entiendo la destrucción que puedes hacer con tus propias manos, matar a personas inocentes sin tomar conciencia de ello. Se lo que es sentirse perdido y solo…

Las personas como tú y yo no somos víctimas somos los sobrevivientes de una larga lucha contra otros y contra nosotros mismos.

¿Puedes entender lo similares que somos? Tú y yo tenemos dos clases de días, los malos y los peores. Los malos son aquellos en los que las pesadillas no te dejan dormir, donde sientes el dolor de la primer cirugía, cuando recuerdas el rostro de todas esas personas que están muertas por tu culpa, en los días malos quieres llorar hasta que te ardan los ojos, golpear hasta que tus manos sangren y gritar hasta quedarte afónico.

En los peores días las pesadillas se vuelven reales, el dolor te inunda por completo y no puedes sentir otra cosa, no puedes gritar o llorar o desahogarte de alguna forma, sientes como el remordimiento y la culpa se vuelven veneno en tu sangre, tomas un arma pero nunca tienes el valor suficiente para disparar. Es la clase de días que pueden durar una hora, una semana o el resto de tu vida.

Las pesadillas siempre van a estar ahí con perdón o sin él, solo puedes aprender a resistir y rogar porque un día puedas dormir más de tres horas continuas.

— ¿Sobrevivientes, eh? Suena mejor de lo que es, Stark — es todo lo que puede decir porque después de esas palabras hay un nudo entre su garganta y su estómago que no deja de doler. Decepción y una pizca de otra cosa.

—Si, en la actualidad muchas cosas son así.

—He matado personas inocentes — tiene que confesarlo porque aunque una parte de él le hace sentir miserable otra parte le grita que aún puede redimirse

— ¿Cuántas personas, diez, veinte, cien, doscientas, más, menos? No importa el número, yo puedo superarlo. Antes de esto —da golpecitos con sus dedos al reactor Arc de su pecho — creaba armas, cientos, miles de ellas. Tal vez yo no jale el gatillo, pero mi firma está en cada bala o misil que fue disparado. Tú matabas a alguien cada vez que Hydra te freía el cerebro, yo mataba miles cuando mejora una nueva munición, lo hacía plenamente consciente y sin el mínimo remordimiento. Una muy enferma parte de mi creo que lo disfrutaba.

No quiere tener esperanza, tampoco quiere ilusionarse porque sabe que nada en su vida ha sido fácil desde que recobro la conciencia pero al escuchar hablar a Stark cree que puede haber un futuro, piensa que tal vez en este mundo hay alguien tan jodido como él, alguien que puede apoyarle, alguien que no le vera con lastima o miedo. Un igual.

Son diez segundos de incertidumbre antes de que Stark palmee el lugar disponible a su lado, no sin cierta desconfianza se sienta a su lado, casi puede asegurar que en cualquier momento el resto de los vengadores entraran por el elevador y le atacaran sin piedad.

Aunque el sofá está diseñado para dos personas Bucky se sienta en el extremo opuesto y deja el espacio suficiente para que otra persona pueda sentarse entre ellos y estar cómoda.

—No muerdo, a menos que quieras — replica Stark con su característico tono galante.

Bucky le mira interrogante y se gana un giño descarado de Tony, por un instante no sabe cómo reaccionar se siente avergonzado y quiere reír, reír de verdad como no lo ha hecho en los últimos 50 años pero la sensación es tan extraña que reacciona de la única forma que recuerda.

—Cuidado Stark yo hago más que morder — entonces le da una de esas sonrisas que recuerda dejaban con las bragas mojadas a todas las chicas en 15 metros a la redonda.

Y Stark no sabe cómo reaccionar, es la primera vez que alguien le regresa de esa forma un coqueteo ¡Y Dios por favor! ¡No! Eso que siente no es vergüenza y mucho menos se está ruborizando ¡No! Eso es de nenas y él es Tony Stark, genio, millonario, filántropo y playboy ¡Y él nunca, jamás, en la vida y bajo ninguna circunstancia se ha ruborizado! ¡Y no va a empezar ahora! Es el clima el que hace que de repente sienta demasiado calor, no importa que estén en pleno invierno y recién haya nevado. Así que empieza a toser, de ese tipo de tos que dice ¡Situación incómoda, trágame tierra!

James Buchanan Barnes no puede creer que el hombre frente a él realmente se ha sonrojado, aún más increíble es que él piensa que el color rosado se ve bien en las mejillas de Stark. Algo debe estar mal con su cerebro. Tantas descongelaciones al fin están pasando factura. Y después segundos suelta una carcajada, porque esa tos ha sido la más fingida que ha escuchado nunca.

Entonces sus miradas chocan y ambos ríen, y ríen, y en algún punto la risa se vuelve llanto y no paran hasta que el otro se detiene, pero no es porque se sientan vulnerables, entre ellos eso jamás pasara, se detienen porque tanta liberación para una sola noche es demasiado.

—Entonces… ¿Así, solo así y ya estoy perdonado? ¿Sin rencor, odio, anhelante deseo de venganza?

— ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué armara una guerra sin sentido enfrentando dos bandos distintos solo porque mataste a Howard y María mientras Hydra te freía el cerebro?

—No… bueno tal vez esperaba un poco de violencia y golpes y sangre.

—Otro día copito de nieve.

—Puedes dejar de decirme de esa forma, es humillante, soy un soldado no una mascota.

—Puedo sí, pero no lo hare.

—Si lo suponía — reprime un suspiro porque es la primera vez en 50 años que quiere suspirar, de hecho en una noche ha tenido tantas emociones a flor de piel que no sabe qué hacer con ellas. Mira por el amplio ventanal y distingue a lo lejos la amenaza del amanecer — Bien, supongo que es hora de irme — se pone de pie y sacude inexistente pelusas de su traje. Reprime ese "Gracias" porque no sabe si es lo correcto y tampoco sabe si tiene algo porque agradecer.

—Podrías quedarte — alguien dijo eso, alguien que no fue él, que definitivamente no fue él, pero por el asombro de Barnes sabe que si fue él y no tiene idea de que estaba pensando porque esa obviamente no es una buena idea, ES UNA MALA IDEA, si con mayúsculas.—Es una buena idea, podemos hacer terapia de grupo, tomar el té con Natasha, entrenar tu puntería con Clint, no que necesites hacerlo, incluso podemos practicar box con Rogers , seguro que se alegra mucho de verte y yo podría mejorar tu brazo que se nota está hecho con un pésimo diseño, bueno solo si tú quieres, si no quieres podemos pensar en otra cosa…

Es gracioso ver como Anthony Stark balbucea incoherencias y hace aspavientos con las manos, hay una palabra para definirlo… ¿Adorable? Si, Anthony Stark le parece adorable…

Prefiere parar su balbuceo antes que su cerebro haga cortocircuito, porque nunca en su sano juicio debería encontrar a un hombre adorable, al menos no a ese hombre.

—No creo que esa sea una buena idea, Stark.

Necesita una gran inhalación de aire porque ha estado balbuceando cosas sin sentido y él no balbucea, solo habla demasiado rápido cuando está nervioso, y él no está nervioso, solo necesita cafeína. Mucha cafeína.

—Yo… —"Tampoco creo que sea una buena idea" es lo que piensa Tony pero él no es una persona reconocida por decir lo que piensa, bueno si lo es, pero no en ese momento — Creo que es una buena idea, entre todos podemos evitar que Hydra o SHIELD traten de ponerte las garras encima, recibirás atención personalizada sobre tu cold-brain y te mantendremos vigilado para evitar recaídas al lado obscuro.

— ¿Cómo un prisionero?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! — Tony se pasó las manos por el rostro en un claro signo de frustración — Mira, ya te dije que entiendo lo que estás pasando y a veces uno necesita un poco de ayuda, no te estoy obligando solo es una sugerencia, incluso si decidieras quedarte podrías irte en el momento que quisieras. Piénsalo de la forma en que podrías ser James, solo James, no WinterSoldier o asesino,

—Podría aceptar — la idea de tener un poco de calma y seguridad era muy tentadora, podría funcionar: integrarse al mundo como James Buchanan Barnes. No obstante debía establecer ciertos límites.

—Rogers estaría muy feliz si te tuviera cerca y tendrás techo y comida caliente las veinticuatro horas del día.

—Aceptare con una condición — al ver que Stark planeaba replicar se apresuró a añadir — Nada grande, solo… No me siento preparado para enfrentar el mundo, no ahora; aceptare tu oferta pero con la condición de únicamente tú tendrás contacto conmigo, cuando me sienta listo me enfrentare al mundo, pero antes de eso solo seremos tú y yo.

— ¿Otro intento de asesinato?

—No

—Suponiendo que accedo a tu condición, necesitaremos especialistas para tu congelado problema, tarde o temprano alguien te descubrirá y me culparan a mí por "mantenerte oculto".

—Stark, apostaría mi brazo sano a que tienes las suficientes influencias como para conseguir a los especialistas adecuados para mi problema. No me decepciones.

Barnes: 1 Stark: 0

— ¡Bien! Pero si en tres meses no hay avances el resto de los vengadores se tendrán que enterar de tu presencia.

—Que sean ocho.

—Cuatro.

—Siete y tres semanas.

—Cinco

—Siete y medio

—Cinco y una semana

—Siete.

—195 días

— ¡Hecho! Espera ¿Qué?

— ¡Bien! Tenemos ciento noventa y cinco días para volverte alguien presentable ¡Me siento como en un reality show!

— ¿Reality show?

— Tenemos ciento noventa y cinco días para volverte alguien presentable y meter algo de cultura general en ese cold-brain.

Día 1: Convivir con el asesino de tus padres y no morir en el intento.

¡Que comience el juego!


End file.
